El Destino Me Preparó Para Ti
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Este One-Shot se situa despúes del arco nº6 de Junjou Terrorist, donde por fin Miyagi aclara sus sentimientos por Shinobu. Y alguien muy especial decide hablar con él y despedirse. Obviamente, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de mi amada verduga Shungiku Nakamura, yo sólo los tomé prestados


No tenía ni la más absoluta idea de donde estaba; sólo escuchaba a lo lejos como las olas reventaban contra la orilla con furia, pero, por muy contradictorio que fuera, ese furor me resultaba tranquilizador, mientras sentía la arena bajo mis pies y la helada brisa marina golpear mi rostro.

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió estar aquí descalzo y en pijamas?_

Si me detenía a pensarlo con cuidado, no recuerdo como llegué aquí, bueno si, había ido a rendirle mis tributos a Sensei como cada año, pero este año era diferente...

Era el último año que vendría a este lugar, era la última vez que iría a la tumba de Sensei, era la última vez que le llevaría esos lirios que tanto solían agradarle y que hablaría con ella contándole las cosas que aprisionaban y escondía mi corazón...

Casi había olvidado el aniversario de la muerte de mí en otrora amada Sensei...

-¿Miyagi?- Escuché una voz dulce tras de mí, me resultaba curiosamente familiar, cuando me volví hacia ella no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¿Sensei?- Espeté curioso y asombrado. Me habría parecido una alucinación aquello de no ser porque lo estaba presenciando con mis propios ojos. Allí estaba ella, de pie, con el hermoso vestido rosa con el que la recordaba, con su cabello negro como la madrugada en una cola de caballo y con su mirada asertiva, pero dulce al mismo tiempo con la que solía reprenderme en mis días rebeldes. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maternal cuando sus pasos delicados se dirigían hacía mi- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es un sueño Miyagi, tranquilízate- Me contestó manteniendo su tono de voz dulce y gentil. Se abrazó a su pecho y tomó una bocanada de aire, como para llenarse de vida con esa brisa marina.- ¿Me acompañas a caminar? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

La idea de que estuviera soñando parecía viable, pero todo era tan real, tan vívido, que casi sentía que podía tocar a Sensei si lo intentaba.

-Claro- Asentí sin dudar, me generaba demasiada curiosidad lo que Sensei quería decirme... ¿estaba enojada por lo que hice? ¿Podría perdonarme el que no viniera más a verla? ¿Acaso era...?

-Esta tarde dijiste que no vendrías más a verme, Miyagi- Me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada llena de amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo de nostalgia- Te voy a extrañar, pero... Habías tardado mucho en tomar esa decisión.

-Lo siento Sensei, yo...

-No, no te excuses- Hizo un ademan con sus manos blancas como la luna para que dejara de hablar.- Al contrario, me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado tu destino.

-¿Mi destino?- Interrogué intrigado ¿a qué se refería ella con mi destino?

-Estuve muy preocupada por ti Miyagi, durante mucho tiempo- Dijo bajando la mirada mientras el agua salada del mar mojaba nuestros pies al caminar, era una noche tranquila y estrellada, algo en ese sitio me transmitía una inmensa paz.

-No fue mi intención preocuparla Sensei- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir. Conocía perfectamente el porqué de su preocupación por mí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí la última vez? ¿Cuándo aún vivía?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- Le respondí con sinceridad- Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida.

-Me alegra ser parte de tus recuerdos Miyagi, pero, siéndote franca... Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que olvidaras ese día, ese y todos los demás... Que te olvidaras de mí.

-Sensei yo...

- Tuve esa vaga esperanza cuando te casaste- Me interrumpió sin mirarme a la cara.- Pero seguías aferrado a mí, a mi recuerdo... ¿Por qué Miyagi?

- Porque yo... La amaba Sensei- Me limité a contestarle- No podía permitirme olvidarla, no podía perdonarme olvidarle.

- ¿Y en nombre de ese amor tuyo te volviste tan indiferente?- Me miró con severidad, en verdad la había preocupado- ¿Renunciaste a sentir amor, confianza, aprecio por otros? ¿Fé?

Bajé la mirada, estaba reprendiéndome como en mis días de secundaria.

-Me dolió mucho que cerraras tu corazón Miyagi... Me entristeció tanto verte aislarte de cualquier vínculo que pudieras tener con los demás, pero cuando vi que te casabas pensé ¡Por fin será feliz! Pero ni siquiera lo intentaste, una vez más levantaste ese muro, es una pena.

Respiré profundo... sinceramente no quería desperdiciar nuestro reencuentro hablando de Risako, no porque no la quisiera sino porque... Ahora había alguien más importante para mí.

- Pero, viéndole el lado bueno; sino hubieras pasado por todo esto, el destino no habría cruzado sus caminos. Eso me confirma que todo es parte de un gran plan.

Me volví a verla con asombro, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa complacida, como alguien que contribuyó a una gran obra.

- Es todo un personaje ¿verdad?

Supe a quien se refería de inmediato.

- Si, lo es- Sonreí.

- Se parece mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad.

- Creó que por eso le huía a esto- Reí un poco.

- Ríes con sinceridad por primera vez en años. Eso me alegra- Me dijo con voz gentil y suave como la seda.- Y lo trajiste ante mí. Eso quiere decir que es importante.

-Es mimado, un poco malcriado, además es impulsivo y desesperante a veces.- Le dije con media sonrisa- Pero es tan insistente cuando se propone algo, tan encantador cuando exterioriza sus preocupaciones con tanto desenfreno y pasión, y todo lo que hace lo hace por mí... definitivamente es...

-Un terrorista- Dijimos los dos en coro para después reír con entusiasmo.

-Cualquier persona capaz de penetrar tu armadura merece un reconocimiento- Me comentó entre risas mientras el viento soplaba su cabello. Luego su mirada se entristeció un poco.

-Espero cumplas tu promesa y no vengas más. Deberías dedicarte a ser feliz ahora.

-¿tanto le desagradaban mis visitas, Sensei?- Le reproché un poco indignado.

-¡No seas grosero!- Me reprochó mientras me daba un inocente manotazo en el brazo. Luego me sonrió ampliamente.

-Es hora de que disfrutes tu destino, Miyagi. Si todas las cosas que has pasado, todo lo que has vivido, todo el sufrimiento y todo el dolor que te he causado ha sido parte de este plan para que lo conocieras y vivieras de nuevo fuera de esa armadura a total plenitud; puedo darme por servida y estar en paz.

-Sensei...

Limpió un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y me miró con una amplia y generosa sonrisa.

- Sé feliz Miyagi. Gracias por amarme.

Tomó mi mano como en aquella ocasión y me dió un cálido beso en la frente.

-Debo irme ahora... ¿estarás bien? Claro que lo estarás... Ya tu destino te alcanzó.- Me dijo con una sonrisa antes de perderse entre los primeros rayos de sol.

-Hasta siempre, Sensei- Le dije inundado por una paz que no había sentido en años.

Cuando desperté el cuerpecito de lo que Sensei llamaba mi destino estaba frente a mí; su respiración acompasada, el latido de su corazón, su rostro lleno de inocencia, su mano asida a la mía, sus cabellos avellanados y su piel blanca como el mármol.

Shinobu era tantas cosas juntas, era su rebeldía, era su vehemencia al solicitar algo, era la forma intempestuosa con la que decidió entrar en mi vida, era la determinación con la que me había hecho enamorarme de él, era su forma de llorar, la forma en la que se sonrojaba a pesar de ser tan agresivo, la forma en la que asumía un rol de adulto para agradarme.

Era la forma en la que mencionaba mi nombre cuando hicimos el amor hace unas horas, por primera vez...

_Miyagi, Te amo..._

Paso mis dedos por su rostro, es tan suave y delicado que cualquiera que lo ve así durmiendo tranquilamente no reconoce al Shinobu intransigente y demandante que suele ser...

Y todas esas facetas solo eran conocidas por mí, sólo yo era el dueño de sus pasiones y sus pensamientos...

-M-Mi-yagi- Pronuncia mi nombre en sus sueños... ¿es que hasta de eso soy dueño, Shinobu?

No puedo resistirme a besar sus labios, pero de forma delicada y sutil para no despertarlo.

Sensei tenía razón. _Tú_ eres mi destino...

Todo lo que me ha pasado ha sido con el único fin de encontrarte...

Te amo Shinobu... Gracias por llegar a mi vida, Mi dulce terrorista.  
************************************************** ******************************************

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, es el primer FF que hago de esta pareja, bueno, que hago de JR en realidad... Dejen sus impresiones y bueno, espero que al menos haya enternecido un poco su corazón... ¡Saludos!


End file.
